2x1una entrada y
by lmabt
Summary: Bella, pierde la entrada para el concierto de su musico favorito Edward Cullen, pero de camino al teatro donde se celbra el concierto, se le vuela la entrada al chocarse con un misterioso desconocido de pelo cobrizo. AH ExB One Shot


**_Hola a todas._**

**_Hace un tiempo tuve un sueño ( jajaja sip como SM ) y de ese sueño me vino la inspiiracion para escribir este OS _**

**_Espero que os guste... ahhh se me olvidaba "FELIZ SAN VALENTIN"_**

* * *

Después de mucho esfuerzo, conseguí convencer a mis padres que me dejaran ir al concierto del mejor músico y cantante del mundo, el más guapo, más sexy, más de todo, el grandioso Edward Cullen.

Yo soy Isabella Swan, solo me faltan 2 semanas para cumplir los 18 años, así que aun dependo de mis padres, aunque no me guste. Mi mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale, como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado me dio una entrada para ver a mi músico preferido. Como las entradas son carísimas, ella no puede venir así que me voy yo sola a Seattle, al concierto. Las entradas no son en primera fila, pero me vale con tal de ver a Edward Cullen cantar y tocar el piano en directo.

-Cariño, cuídate, y no hables con extraños

-¡Mama! ¡Que ya no soy una niña! - mi madre, Renée Swan, siempre se preocupaba por nada, siempre me trataba como una niña pequeña.

Después de media hora de despedidas, cogí mi Nissan, y conduje rumbo a Seattle, eran tres horas de viaje, pero merecían la pena.

Después de buscar aparcamiento, me estacione un poco lejos del teatro donde se celebraba el concierto.

Iba andando, con las entradas en las manos cantando River Flow in You, y, cómo no, mi torpeza hizo apariencia, y me tropecé con un hombre.

- ¿Señorita, está bien? - levante la vista y vi a un Adonis, pero con gafas de sol, llevaba el pelo cobrizo despeinado. Ese pelo me sonaba de haberlo visto en algún sitio. Me quede viéndolo, pero parece que mucho tiempo ya que me volvió a llamar.

-¿Señorita, está bien?

-Sí, gracias -desvié la mirada y ahí fue cuando lo vi, mi preciosa entrada para el concierto volando por los aires - ohhh no, no, no.

-¿Está bien? - me volvió a preguntar el Adonis.

- Sí, bueno, no. Mi entrada. Se me voló la entrada, con el trabajo que le costó a Rosalie regalármela.- me lamente

-¿Su entrada? ¿Va usted al concierto de Edward Cullen? Porque si es así, va por mal camino.

-Sí, voy al concierto. Pero ya no, mi entrada salió volando cuando tropecé con usted.

-No pasa nada, venga conmigo. Le enseñare el camino para ir al teatro, ¿es usted nueva en la ciudad?

Empezamos a hablar mientras, mi Adonis me guiaba por las calles de Seattle. Pero cuando me pregunto por Edward Cullen...

- Es el mejor, sé sus canciones de memoria, seguro que hasta las sé mejor que el mismo... Y toca fenomenal el piano.

-¿Crees que te las sabes mejor que el mismo?

-Segurísimo - ¿De dónde salió tanta seguridad? normalmente soy una chica tímida, pero con este chico, no sé, es diferente.

-¿Te importa si hago una llamada? - me pregunto, obviamente le dije que no me importaba. Estuvo hablando 5 minutos con un tal Emmett, también entendí que quería conseguir una entrada.

-Ya esta, te he conseguido una entrada para el concierto.

-Gracias, pero no tendrías que haberte molestado, ¿cómo puedo agradecértelo?- le pregunte a mi Adonis.

-Me lo pensare - y de repente se paro, me gire para ver donde estábamos y vi un cartel de Edward sentado en su piano, se veía magnifico. -Señorita, ¿Cual es su nombre?

- Bella ¿y usted? - pero, no le dio tiempo de responder, ya que un hombre muy corpulento, con el pelo negro, corto, rizado, con unos ojazos azules grisáceos. Vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Llegáis tarde! Señorita, tome su entrada y este pase, no lo pierda, entre por esa puerta y dese prisa, el concierto esta por empezar. - Empecé a andar hacia la puerta que me señalo.

- ¡Gracias! - le grite. Pero antes de entrar oí que discutían, y así aprendí que el hombre de pelo negro se llamaba Emmett McCarthy... ¿Emmett McCarthy? ese es el nombre del manager del grandioso señor Cullen. Pero no me dio tiempo a más, ya que una mujer, me guió hasta mi sitio ¡En primera fila! No fue mucho tiempo el que tuve que esperar, ya que a los pocos minutos, se apagaron las luces, y apareció.

Yo cantaba todas sus canciones de memoria, también me di cuenta de que no paraba de mirarme. _¡Bella! ¡Te lo estas imaginando! ¡Es imposible que alguien como Edward se fije en ti!_

-Para esta última canción - cuando Edward dijo eso hubo mucho "ohhh " de tristeza, yo misma hice uno - me gustaría pedir a una chica que subiera a cantarla conmigo, Bella, ¿me harías el honor de subir y canta una canción conmigo? -cuando dijo eso, hubo una luz apuntándome, yo me quede en un estado de "¿¡Qué!¿¡Yo!" Lo único que pude hacer fue levantar la mano y señalarme, el me respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Me levante de mi sitio, y subí al escenario, aun en estado de shock ¿yo? ¿Me había elegido a mí? ¿De qué conocía mi nombre? Cuando llegue a donde estaba…

-Bella, antes de que chocaras conmigo te oí cantar, tienes una voz preciosa, canta conmigo River Flow in You...- yo solo pude asentir.

Se sentó en el piano después de haberme dado un micrófono y de haberme dejado en medio del escenario...

Cuando la melodía empezó a sonar, me puse muy nerviosa, y cuando toco el acorde me dio paso empecé a cantar:

_Siento como pasa el tiempo por mi eternidad _

_Como el sol, como el mar, nunca hay cuenta atrás _

_Abro puertas que antes eran solo oscuridad _

_Desde que tu estas, todo está, nada sigue siendo igual _

_Llegas y mi mundo de ángeles caídos sale del abismo donde esta _

_Llegas y mi cuerpo frio como el hielo hierve en cada beso que me das _

_En mi sangre nada es como antes muere a cada instante si te vas _

_Aunque viva eterno para amar tu cuerpo robaré a la luz mil años más _

_Tengo heridas que ni el tiempo las supo curar _

_Pero tú, con tu luz ayudaste a olvidar _

_Lunas que no son penumbras en mi soledad _

_Desde que tú estás, todo está, nada sigue siendo igual _

_Llegas y mi mundo de ángeles caídos sale del abismo donde esta _

_Llegas y mi cuerpo frio como el hielo hierve en cada beso que me das _

_En mi sangre nada es como antes muere a cada instante si te vas _

_Aunque viva eterno para amar tu cuerpo robaré a la luz mil años más _

_Tuuuuuu. _

_En mi sangre nada es como antes muere a cada instante si te vas _

_Aunque viva eterno para amar tu cuerpo robaré a la luz mil años más _

_Siento como pasa el tiempo por mi soledad _

_Y aún así para ti robaré mil años más_

Cuando termine de cantar, todos en la sala se pusieron en pie a aplaudir, quede emocionada, volví a la realidad cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me gire y vi a Edward aplaudiendo también.

-¡Lo has hecho fenomenal! Ven, tenemos que irnos - y con eso lo seguí hacia los bastidores. Cuando llegamos allí.

-¡Bella!, eres fenomenal, ahora sí que me presento como es debido, Edward Cullen - y ¡Me Beso en la Mano! Ahora que volvía a la realidad me di cuenta de una cosa.

-¿Eres tú? ¿El que me consiguió la entrada? ¿Con el que hable durante todo el camino? ¿Con el que choque?

-¡El mismo! -Woo no me lo podía creer, pensé que le había dicho todo eso a un desconocido. Madre mía, le había dicho cuanto amaba a Edward Cullen ¡a Edward Cullen!

-Edward, tenemos que irnos, ya aun te falta un concierto y los dos Shows de talentos, así que date prisa.- le dijo el hombre que me dio la entrada, creo que era Emmett o algo así. - En cinco minutos nos vamos.

-Bella, lo siento, espero de verdad volver a verte, intenta la carrera de cantante, te aseguró que te ira muy bien. Espero que volvamos a vernos

-¡Edward!- gritaron desde alguna parte, el me miro con una disculpa escrita en sus ojos.

-Adiós...

Y así me dejo, me dejo con la palabra en la boca. Se fue sin más. Me hice ilusiones para nada, ya que él nunca podría haberse fijado en mí.

.

.

.

.

Pero la vida sigue, así que volví al pequeño pueblo de Forks. Cuando llegue a casa llame a Rosalie. Me dijo que en cinco minutos estaría en mi casa .Así lo hizo. Subimos a mi cuarto y le relate todo lo pasado.

-Ese es un estúpido, Bella, no te merece, es tonto por no fijarse en un tía así de hermosa como tú, puede que cante lindo pero ya está.

-Te recuerdo que era y sigue siendo mi ídolo - le respondí

-Bueno, vale, ahora cambiando de tema, mientras estabas fuera te inscribí en el Show de talentos...

-¡¿Qué? Pero, nosequeponernoseque cantar no se... - lo dije tan rápido que hasta a mi me costó comprenderme.

-Bella, tranquila, tienes una voz maravillosa, hasta el famosísimo Edward te lo dijo, así que ahora nos vamos a la cama que mañana tenemos que madrugar para prepararnos e irnos a Port Ángeles al Show de talentos.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, a la cama.- ordeno

-Eres peor que mi madre- refunfuñe para mí, pero parece que Rosalie, me oyo ya que la oi reirse.

-Buenas noches, Bella.

Nos acostamos, y por la mañana Rosalie me levanto a las siete para prepararnos diciendo que tenía que estar perfecta. Me vistió con un vestido azul oscuro noche, sin mangas, en la parte del busto lleva una rosa negra dibujada, con una torera negra a conjunto y con unas zapatillas negras. Nos subimos a su descapotable rojo y nos dirigimos hacia Port Ángeles.

Cuando llegamos al local, pagamos las entradas y dimos una suma extra para ayudar, era un Show de talentos benéficos para ayudar al orfanato de la ciudad, ayude a realizar el show, a decorarlo, pero no quería ir ya que eso significaría volver a donde empezó todo.

-¡Bella! - me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de mi amiga- Despierta, sé que no te gusta, pero por lo menos puedes hacer eso, piensa que así ayudaras a la pequeña Stefanny. Estará contenta de verte.

Fui a ver a Stefanny, era una niña de 5 años, preciosa, tenía una mejillas redondeadas, los ojos de un negro precioso, el cabello ondulado negro era de origen Latino, su madre la dejo abandonada en el orfanato porque no podía cuidar de ella, la mujer solo le dejo una carta y una foto. Yo le tenía mucho afecto a esa niña, por eso, en cuanto cumpliera los 18 empezaría los papeleos para la adopción. Sabía perfectamente en lo que me estaba metiendo adoptando una niña, la he cuidado, la he visto crecer, he vivido con ella por meses cuando se hicieron reformas en el orfanato.

-¡Bella! - me grito una niña corriendo hacia mí, la recogí en mis brazos - Pensé que no vendrías, estoy tan contenta, las chicas me enseñaron un nuevo baile y lo vamos a realizar al final de Show.

-Estoy deseando verlo

-Y hay una sopesita pa ti, hay un pesentado nuevo. - me dijo llena de alegría

-¿Quien? - le pregunte a Steph

-Ya lo velas

- Isabella, muévete de aquí, el show está a punto de empezar. -dijo Rosalie - Hola Steph

-Hola Rosalie

-me la llevo, nos vemos después - y con eso me arrastro hasta detrás del escenario donde las chicas del orfanato se preparaban, también había madres, profesoras, y otras personas que van a participar para ayudar.

.

.

.

Cuando llego mi turno iba a cantar una canción de- como no-Edward Cullen, en especial "Por Besarte"

-Señora, y señores ahora cantara Isabella Swan, seguro que todos la conocen por acá, estuvo en el orfanato viviendo, estuvo cuando las reformas de este, así que sin más demora Isabella Swan y la canción "Por Besarte" -¡Esa Voz! esa voz la conozco, pero no puede ser. Rosalie me empujo. Cuando entre al escenario me quede petrificada, claro que la conocía, era nada menos que otra vez ¡Edward Cullen! ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿En el orfanato? y yo iba a cantar su canción. La canción que canto en dúo con su ex- novia la guapísima Tanya Denali

Cuando la canción empezó, me quede callada, parada, hasta que toco el acorde que me daba la entrada, así que empecé a cantarla.

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte_

_Que te quiero amar_

_Que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo_

_Y dejar mi vida atrás_

Cante la primera estrofa floja, sin seguridad, ya que había muchísima gente mirando. Siguió la música, y ahí la vi, vi a mi pequeño ángel Steph, eso fue lo que necesitaba para cantar con fuerzas. Y así lo hice

_Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida  
que me puedas amar  
con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía  
renunciar a lo demás_

Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas  
en un beso hablara  
ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha  
decidamos comenzar

Cante, mientras las niñas iban recogiendo el dinero benéfico extra, cuando toco el estribillo me sorprendió escuchar a Edward cantarla conmigo

_Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo,  
tú, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
bésame y solo así podre tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente  
_

Volví a cantar sola.

_Un solo intento basta en este momento  
para poder saber  
si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio  
de lo que va a suceder  
_

Y en esa estrofa lo deje cantar solo igual que cuando hacia el dúo con Tanya.

_Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito  
la distancia no es  
motivo del olvido aquí estoy yo contigo  
y para siempre yo estaré_

__Volvimos a cantar los dos hasta el final.

_Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tú, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
bésame y solo así podre tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente  
__  
__  
Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tú, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
bésame y solo así podre tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente_

Al finalizar todos en la sala aplaudieron. No me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos Edward y yo cantando.

-Lo has vuelto hacer de maravilla. - Y así sobre el escenario mientras que la gente estaba aplaudiendo, el se fue acercando cada vez mas y mas, hasta que solo faltaron unos centímetros para besarnos, y cuando íbamos a unir nuestro labios...

.

.

.

-¡Mama!- se escucho un estridente grito femenino.

- Steph no despiertes a tu madre. - le regaño mi esposo.

- Entonces tú no te pongas en medio -como siempre mi marido y mi querida hija despertándome.

Me levante de la cama, ya embarazada de siete meses de gemelas: Adriana y Renesme. Fui a la cocina donde estaban como siempre, Stefanny de 13 años, con su novio Jacob y mi esposo Edward discutiendo.

-¡Callaros! - les grite - Me habéis despertado de uno de mis mejores sueños así que tu - señale a Steph - y tu - señale a Jacob - os vais al instituto, y sin discutir.

-Vale mama - me respondió mi hija

- De acuerdo señora Cullen - me dijo Jacob

- Te he dicho que me llames Bella - le reñí

-De acuerdo, Bella, nos vemos más tarde - me respondió y se fueron rumbo al instituto.

Me gire a ver a mi esposo, y este me hizo mi sonrisa preferida y me beso

- Buenos días cariño

- Ahora si son buenos - le respondí

Fuimos a desayunar y luego él se puso a componer mientras yo cantaba. Cuando paro se giro y me pregunto.

-Amor, ¿Que sueño tuviste que dijiste que era uno de los mejores?

-Cuando nos conocimos, solo que me despertasteis justo después de que cantara la canción "Por Besarte"- le respondí haciendo un puchero

Me beso otra vez en los labios

-Sí que fue bueno, después del concierto, bautizamos mi auto, y luego los sillones, y...

Lo corte, besándole.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la habitación a ver si nos falta algo que bautizar? - le dije al oído. Y con eso me llevo a nuestra habitación.

¡FIN!

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo ;). **_

_**Espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**Me merezco algun rr ? ( carita estilo Alice)**_

_**Besitos a todas xD**_


End file.
